


Chips

by Darrasu



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arcchester, Doritos - Freeform, Grocery Shopping, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrasu/pseuds/Darrasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>which one of your otp is the *raises voice just enough to be heard across the aisle* “do you want chips?” </p><p>and which one is the *at full volume* “I’M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DORITOS”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chips

“What do we need?”

            The larger of the two asks, indigo hues laying their focus on the blond boy that followed in suit, though only receiving a shrug in response to his question. A heavy sigh is blown out from between Cardin’s teeth, visibly irritated with the lack of response he’d gained from the other.

            “ _You’re_ the one who wanted me to come to the market with you, yet you don’t even know what you _want_.”

            Jaune’s mouth opens as to voice his answer, though, is quickly shut again when nothing comes to mind—really, he just didn’t want to wonder around the store alone, knowing he’s probably only pick up a bunch of junk food or get lost along the isles and leave empty handed. Plus, it was always more fun going with somebody else; alone it was one of the most boring experiences that made the blond want to tear his hair out.

            “I dunno. _Food_.”

            Sometimes, just sometimes, Jaune acted like the biggest kid in the World—usually, it was pretty endearing, his naïve nature was certainly something Cardin had become accustomed too, but when it came to times like this, well—it was just a _tad_ annoying.

            Throwing his hands into the air the burnt-orange haired boy decides he’d just give up on the situation at hand, and just—point things out to the other. There would eventually be _something_ he liked and would pick up off the shelves. Hopefully. Reaching his hand back strong fingers wrap around Jaune’s wrist, giving him a tug inside the market, the boy giving a small squeak in return to the sudden tug, though, is quickly balanced on his feet and shuffling behind the larger boy.

            Once within the heart of the store Cardin leads Jaune through a few aisles, pointing things out and asking how the other felt about it—so far, no luck. He’d never expected Jaune to be so damn _picky_ , but, looks like he was learning something new every day about the boy. Eventually, the blond’s wrist is let go of and the elder boy ventures through one of the isles, leaving Jaune waiting idly on the other end.

            Eyes scan the items on the shelves, mostly snack foods: granola bars, various brands of crackers, chips..Ah! There’s something Cardin at least _knows_ that Jaune likes, even if it wasn’t exactly anything to go with a _meal_ —they wouldn’t end up leaving completely empty handed.

            “What about chips?”

            Cardin raises his voice just loud enough for the blond to hear, the other’s attention quickly fallen upon the larger boy, a wide, sparkling grin appearing over his face.

            “I’M ALWAYS A _SLUT_ FOR DORITOS.”

            Unlike Cardin, Jaune’s voice is loud, echoing through the aisle and at least the two over, receiving more than one raise of the head from other customers around the market.

            He’d like to say he was surprised by the boy’s answer, really, he would—but the reality was, Jaune had yelled much worse out in public. Even so, the response receives a smile from the larger boy, a deep laugh rumbling from his chest as hands quickly reach for the nearest bag of Doritos, head giving a shake along with.

 _This_ was the boy he’d fallen in love with, and the realization just came harder and harder with each passing day.


End file.
